Gardeners and landscapers frequently utilize border or edging material, such as fences, logs, railroad ties, bricks, concrete blocks, and the like to provide a decorative edge for a lawn or garden, or to establish a terrace, or to surround a tree, or to contain mulch. Such border items are heavy, awkward to handle and place, and when in place they frequently prevent easy cutting or trimming of grass in the vicinity, as well as cause damage to equipment, such as mowers or grass trimmers, when such equipment comes into contact with the border.
Gardeners and landscapers also use edging devices to prevent lawn from growing into adjacent areas such as into mulched areas and gardens, through a fence, into the cracks of sidewalks, etc. Prior art edging devices usually consist of long uninterrupted strips of material that are sold in rolls and can be inserted between the lawn and adjacent area. Such devices are unwieldy and difficult to install. In addition, such devices can only be sold in rolls which take up a lot of shelf space and are not easy to package. If the devices are rolled too tightly, the product may be at risk of cracking.
Thus, there exists a need for a border which is easy to install and remove. There is further a need for a device which can be safely mowed over. There is further a need for a device which can be interchangeable between a fence edging and a lawn edging. There is further a need for a simple device which is molded in a single solid unit for strength and durability. There is further a need for a device which can be sold in compact units and is easy to package.